


Pink, Purple, and Blue

by TheLittleLostTimeLord



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Arguing, Bigotry & Prejudice, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Dog Tags, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Tony makes and ass of himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1567220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleLostTimeLord/pseuds/TheLittleLostTimeLord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>One day Bruce finds Steve and Tony fighting, as they often are, except Tony’s the only one yelling. Bruce didn’t know what it was about but he’d have put money Tony started it. </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink, Purple, and Blue

It starts out small, unnoticeable for the most part. Steve paints the back of his dog tags with pink, purple, and blue stripes, but he kept them hidden under his shirt. Bruce saw them once when Steve came down to breakfast, as he was tucking them into his shirt. He didn’t think anything of it.

A few weeks later Bruce sees that Steve’s socks are pink, purple, and blue too as he pulls on his boots. He wonders why Steve has taken to those colors, but doesn’t ask. It’s not important and he seems happier than he was a while ago so why make a big deal out of it.

One day Bruce finds Steve and Tony fighting, as they often are, except Tony’s the only one yelling. Bruce didn’t know what it was about but he’d have put money Tony started it.

“I know you’re from the 40s, but this is the 21th century! You’ve got to accept things have changed and let go of your prejudices!” Tony would have gone on but Steve cut him off.

“How about you let go of yours.” Steve said flatly before removing his dog tags, throwing them at Tony, and walking away. Tony didn’t move until he heard Steve’s door close then he slowly bent down to pick up the tags.

“Shit!” He said quietly after he read them and saw the paint.

“What’d you do” Bruce asked, stepping into the room.

“I fucked up.”

“Yes I know. How specifically?”

“God! I don’t even know how it started anymore, but I picked a fight.”

“You often do.”

“About, well I made the assumption, that he’d be...He found out I’m bisexual and before he could say anything I started ranting, assuming he’d be homophobic, but I’m guessing he’s not, now. Look at this.” Tony held up the dog tags.

“I’ve seen the paint.” Bruce said. “What does that have to do with anything.”

“Look.” Tony held one dog tag away from the other, on the back of that one there was a heart painted in those same colors. “It’s not his. This dog tag belongs to Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes.”

“It’s the flag’s colors.” Bruce realized.

“Yup, I’m an ass.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.wolfstarforever.tumblr.com)   
>  [My Writing Tumblr](http://www.thelittlelosttimelord.tumblr.com/)


End file.
